


Kame Koffee Is Open For Business

by indigorose50



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Kame Koffee makes the best coffee around, catching the interest of a certain visiting Prince.





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee maker breaks and a new friend is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote these first two part for tumblr prompts. Since I might continue them eventually, I thought I'd put them here. Let me know if you like it! Also these are my first story (stories?) for the fandom. Love me a coffee shop AU.
> 
> (it's worth noting that all my info for YGO comes from the original anime and maybe a bit of YGOTAS so, sorry if things are not quite right)

“Are you sure you can fix it, Grandpa?”

“Don’t worry, Yugi,” Grandpa Muto said with a confident smile. “It shouldn’t take long.” 

Yugi looked skeptically at the broken coffee maker. They wouldn’t be able to get a band new one until next month. Kame Koffee needed  _a lot_  of appliances updated, actually. A coffee maker was top priority. 

Grandpa unplugged the machine and disappeared into the back room as Yugi went back to cleaning mugs. At least the shop was slow at the moment. Likely no customers would show up until the lunch time rush.

As if overhearing Yugi’s thoughts, the bell over the door tinged and two tan men entered. Yugi sighed and lifted his head, ready to give them his small pity speech about needing to wait for coffee. The words caught in his throat. 

One of the men was a few inches taller than Yugi, with a similar enough hair style that Yugi had to stare hard to make sure it wasn’t a mirror he was actually looking at. No, those eyes were  _way_ too intense to be Yugi’s. The man wore a sleeveless black shirt and navy vest, chain necklace, a silver bracer on one arm, and tight black jeans. 

Behind him was a tall man all in black, with black sunglasses and an earpiece. He almost looked like a security guard.

“Good afternoon,” the doppelganger said with an accent Yugi couldn’t place. “I would like two coffees, please.”

“U-Uh…” Yugi swallowed. “Um, I’m sorry but our coffee maker is currently out of order. Would you be okay waiting a few minutes?” He probably wouldn’t. This looked like a guy used to getting everything he wanted at a moment’s notice. 

To Yugi’s surprise, the man nodded. “Sure. We have heard a lot about this place. The coffee must be worth waiting for.” He smiled at Yugi. His casualness abated Yugi’s nerves a great deal.

The strangers stood by the counter as they waited. The one who had spoken to Yugi even leaned his elbows on it. “So, what broke on the machine? I am good at solving puzzles. Maybe I could help fix it?”

“Thank you, but this happens a lot. My grandpa can fix it. He runs this place.”

“I see. That would be Solomon Muto? I have been told he makes the best coffee in the city. Do you like working here?”

Yugi beamed with pride. “Yeah! It’s fun to work with Grandpa. I get to test out new drinks and decorate the shops for holidays. Plus my friends stop by to hang out all the time so it doesn’t really feel like working. Sometimes during my breaks Grandpa treats us all to fresh cookies!” 

It occurred to Yugi he might be ranting so he stopped himself with an awkward chuckle. But the stranger didn’t look annoyed. In fact, he was smiling softly at Yugi. As if he were amused. “A-Anyway. What do  _you_ do?”

“I’m the Prince of Egypt. Atem.”

Yugi started to laugh again, but then he took in the high class appearance, the accent, the bodyguard… 

The door to the back room opened. “Ready to go!” Grandpa declared proudly, setting the coffee maker down in its spot. He patted the old thing. “Yugi! What do our guests want? We’re open for business!”

Red faced, Yugi turned to Atem. Atem smirked, and winked.  


	2. Puzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: What's my prize?

“Four down is ‘microscopic’.” Atem said, pointing at the line in the crossword.

Yugi, who had been leaning against the counter with his head down, yelped. Apparently he hadn’t heard the bell chime as Atem had entered Kame Koffee. Atem couldn’t hold back a smirk. It was too easy to make the young man flustered.

“Atem!” Yugi almost shouted. At least he had gotten out of the habit of calling him _Prince_ Atem. “Uh, welcome!” Yugi leaned to the side to smile at Atem’s body guard, Seto. Seto nodded back. “Your usual?”

“Yes, please.”

Yugi got to work. As he waited, Atem turned the puzzle book towards himself. It was apparently full of high level crosswords. After scanning the puzzle below the one Yugi had been doing, he swiped Yugi’s pencil and filled in a few answers. Then a few more. It occurred to him this might be rude. Well, if Yugi made a fuss, Atem would buy him a new one. He snorted as he filled in three more. A  _harder_  one.

By the time Yugi got back, Atem was checking his answers in the back of the book. “What are you doing?” Yugi asked, placing down one black coffee and one spiced mocha. 

“Just passing the time.”

With a frown of confusion, Yugi picked up the book. “You got this  _all_ done?! It hasn’t even been ten minutes!”

Atem shrugged. “I told you I was good at puzzles.” Yugi stared up at him with a look of awe. It was the first time in a  _long_  time someone had looked at him like that for reasons other than his royalty.

“T-that’s amazing!” Yugi gushed. “It takes most of my shift for me to finish one to these.” 

“That is also impressive,” Atem noted. “These are not easy, after all.” A light pink dusted Yugi’s face at those words. Atem smirked. “What’s my prize?”

“Your prize?”

“For helping you finish part of your book,” Atem explained casually. He leaned over the counter, face close to Yugi’s own. “Does that not warrant a prize?”

Yugi stared at him, opened mouthed like a gold fish, before jumping backward. “Y-Yeah! That’s fair!” He scooted over to grab something from the bakery case. “Here! A fresh cookie!” He dropped the large chocolate chip cookie into a small bag and placed it beside the coffees. Beaming, he slid everything over to Atem.

Atem held in a disappointed sigh. “Thank you very much, Yugi.”


End file.
